The present invention relates to disc brakes and more particularly to pneumatically actuated disc brakes for vehicles used in the transportation industry.
Many disc brakes used on large vehicles such as tractor-trailer combinations employ two axially movable brake shoes, which are actuated hydraulically for movement against a disc rotatably coupled to a wheel of the vehicle for braking purposes. Although disc brakes of this type are is use by the transportation industry, they have disadvantages in that they are relatively complicated and require a source of hydraulic fluid and an intensifier. Moreover, the hydraulic system presents leakage and maintenance problems.